In recent years, organic EL displays using an organic electroluminescence device as an alternative to liquid crystal displays have become a focus of attention. The organic EL displays are of a self-luminous type, so it is considered that the organic EL displays have advantages of a wide viewing angle, low power consumption and adequate response to high-definition high-speed video signals. Therefore, the organic EL displays have been developed to achieve the practical use thereof.
A known organic electroluminescence device includes, for example, a first electrode, an organic layer having a light-emitting layer, and a second electrode which are laminated in this order on a substrate for drive. The organic electroluminescence device are sealed by the substrate for drive and a substrate for sealing facing the substrate for drive with an adhesive layer made of, for example, an ultraviolet cure resin in between (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-182759, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-40345, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-297476, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-68049 and so on). Further, in order to prevent the occurrence of a non-light emitting area (dark spot), the organic electroluminescence device is typically covered with, for example, an inorganic protective film (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-40345, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-297476, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-68049, Japanese Patent No. 3170542 and so on). In such an organic electroluminescence device, light generated in the light-emitting layer may be extracted from the side of the substrate for drive or the side of the second electrode depending upon the type of display.
However, in the organic EL display using such an organic electroluminescence device, there is a problem that the reflection of external light in a wiring electrode disposed in the organic electroluminescence device and between the organic electroluminescence devices is large, thereby resulting in reduced contrast as a display. Therefore, it has been considered that a color filter or a reflected-light absorbing film is provided to prevent the reflection of external light. It has been reported that in the case of a display of the type which extracts light from the side of the substrate for drive, the color filter or the like is disposed on the substrate for drive, and a layer made of an ultraviolet cure resin is formed and cured on the color filter to form the organic electroluminescence device (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-260562). Moreover, it has been reported that after the organic electroluminescence device is formed on the substrate for drive, while the organic electroluminescence device is sealed with the layer made of an ultraviolet cure resin and a substrate for sealing, a supplementary substrate including the color filter, etc. is disposed on the side of the substrate for drive, and a layer made of the ultraviolet cure resin is disposed only on an edge portion to bond the substrate for drive and the supplementary substrate together (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-345688).
On the other hand, in the case of a display of the type which extracts light from the side of the second electrode, the color filter is disposed on the side of the substrate for sealing which seals the organic electroluminescence device. However, in the display of this type, the transmittance of ultraviolet radiation with a wavelength of 430 nm or less through the color filter and the reflected-light absorbing film to is low, so it is difficult to cover the organic electroluminescence device and bond the substrate for sealing with the ultraviolet cure resin, like the display of the conventional type which extracts light from the side of the substrate for drive.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object to provide a display apparatus of the type which extracts light from the side of the second electrode comprising a drive panel including an organic electroluminescence device and a sealing panel including a color filter which are easily bonded together.